


Learning to Cook

by yamayamawrites



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, One Shot, Tumblr Prompt, learning to cook, lots of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:08:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23667385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yamayamawrites/pseuds/yamayamawrites
Summary: While in quarantine, Hinata and Kageyama discover that neither of them knows how to cook - and they need to learn, because their food supply has run out.This prompt was suggested by tumblr user @fourangers!
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 6
Kudos: 71
Collections: Yama's 30-Minute Spiels





	Learning to Cook

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! I've found that in my time in quarantine, I've written so much more than I usually do - so I suppose it's good for that, at least. Hope you're all staying well during this time, and if you're reading this after quarantine is over, I'm glad you survived!

Hinata and Kageyama spent so much time together that it’s no surprise in their third year of high school, when Hinata gets sick, Kageyama immediately gets it, too.

In the wake of a pandemic, Suga (who remains active in all of his previous teammates’ lives) urges that Kageyama and Hinata quarantine together, because what if they have it, and Kageyama asks what “it” is, not quite understanding. Hinata, on the other hand, thinks “it” is the _fucking plague_ , and the panic of dying with only Kageyama as company started to settle in.

Hinata and Kageyama both recover quickly – judging by the symptoms Hinata described to Suga on the phone one day, Suga assumed they both only had a common cold, but he urged the two to remain isolated from everyone just in case. Kageyama had come over to Hinata’s; Hinata’s mom and his sister Natsu went to stay with Hinata’s aunt. So for the most part, Kageyama sleeps on Hinata’s couch (at least in the beginning), and the two spend a lot of time in Hinata’s backyard, tossing volleyballs back and forth to keep their minds off the blatant sexual tension surrounding them.

It’s when they run out of food that there’s an issue.

In wake of the pandemic, Hinata’s mom had thought far enough ahead to make a few simple meals and freeze them ahead of time for Hinata, but she hadn’t expected Kageyama to quarantine _with_ Hinata, and the result was the food being gone much sooner than expected. Hinata knows nothing about cooking, or grocery shopping, really; he nervously expresses these concerns to Kageyama, who shrugs and says the same.

“Take out?” Kageyama asks hopefully. He’s been aching for a pork bun.

“All the local places closed,” Hinata responds and flops himself over the arm of his couch. “We’re gonna have to go shopping.”

“You mean _you’re_ gonna have to go shopping,” Kageyama counters. “I’m not going out there!”

Hinata huffs and pouts in that way that is just so cute that Kageyama can’t deny him anything. “Tobio,” Hinata whines, as he’s learned in the past few years on the team this is the real trick to getting what he wants. He’s even found that, when used on the court, Kageyama will _never_ deny him a toss if he calls him Tobio.

Kageyama’s cheeks turn pink. “Okay! Fine! I’ll go with you. Do you have any masks?”

“No, but I’ve got a few scarves we can use!”

“Whatever.”

* * *

Their trip to the store is uneventful, and only when they get there do Hinata and Kageyama realize they have no idea how to cook. Hinata’s mom had left him a hundred dollars with the promise to send more if they needed it, and they spend most of it in this one shopping trip because neither of them have had breakfast and they’re _very_ hungry when they go shopping.

Most of it is meat. They get very few vegetables (Kageyama is able to sneak a few into the cart when Hinata is looking at the candy), some large bags of rice, and bread, and cereal…they walk out of the store with at least one of every item they find, Kageyama thinks. He begins to wonder where they’ll store it all.

When they get back, Hinata puts his nose in his phone while Kageyama is left struggling to store the immense amount of food away. He growls at Hinata, who just waves idly to him, continuing to look through Pinterest – an app he would never admit to using for anything other than this moment – for a recipe to make. His stomach grumbles.

“Yama,” Hinata is waving his phone in front of Kageyama’s face, “how about this one?”

“How are we going to make that, dumbass?”

“Well, we need to make _something_! Look at all the food we just got!”

Kageyama sighs and pinches the bridge of his nose. “Alright, but you’re cooking.”

Despite what Kageyama says, he helps Hinata in every way he can to cook some sort of rice noodle dish. He boils the water (which he doesn’t add nearly enough water to the first time and ends up boiling away _all_ the water) while Hinata watches countless videos about how to properly cook meat. The last thing they need right now is food poisoning.

After Hinata feels confident enough in his abilities to cook steak and so he pulls it out, prepping it in the same way the YouTube videos told him to. Kageyama watches the way his tongue sticks out in concentration, and a sort-of smile comes to his lips, and he finally decides that if he had to choose anyone to quarantine with on the team, it would be this asshole.

* * *

Their first cooking attempt doesn’t go well, but they continue to try and get better. Hinata learns he’s alright at making sauces and side dishes, and somehow Kageyama knows just how long to cook meat for (he wouldn’t admit it, but it’s because his mom taught him how to make pork curry after he begged and begged her to tell him). Their meals slowly taste less bland and dry and instead taste more like actual home-cooked meals, and after they fall into a smooth rhythm in the kitchen, Hinata throws Kageyama a curve ball.

“Kageyama, let’s bake a cake!” Hinata cries, already searching through his phone for a recipe.

“No,” Kageyama replies bluntly, sitting on the couch and watching a recorded volleyball match on the television.

“But, but,” Hinata puffs out his lip in a pout, “ _Tobio_ ,” he whines, and Kageyama’s ears perk and his cheeks flush. God, he hates that Hinata learned his weakness.

Kageyama stands up and stretches, and he locks eyes with Hinata, who’s still holding that pitiful pout. Hinata’s cheeks are pink, too, and Kageyama half wonders if Hinata somehow got sick again. “Fine, we’ll make a damn cake. But I don’t want to eat any.”

Hinata leaps into the air excitedly, hitting his head on the ceiling and immediately rubbing it. “Ow ow ow,” he whines, and Kageyama helps him off the ground. He’s sure that if this keeps up, Hinata will have a minor concussion by the end of quarantine.

Hinata sits himself on the kitchen counter and watches Kageyama do the work, all while calling out ingredients and reading the instructions. It actually is a pretty efficient system, since there aren’t two things to be doing at once, and if Hinata were to try to help they’d probably bump into each other a whole lot. Still, Kageyama throws Hinata a glare every once in a while to remind Hinata that he doesn’t want to do this, he’s only doing it because Hinata called him Tobio.

He kind of wishes Hinata would do it more.

He decides he wants to test it out after Hinata is hesitating to read out the next line of instructions for the cake batter. “What’s next, Shouyou?” he asks, turning casually to see Hinata’s entire face go red, and to watch Hinata sputter as he tries to read off the next line of instructions.

Kageyama snickers behind his hand. He looks so _cute_ , Kageyama thinks to himself, and when he catches himself he turns back to face the batter and wants to bury his head in it. Hinata finally composes himself, and Kageyama decides maybe he should be careful using Hinata’s name.

It slips out again, while they’re cooking. Cooking has become something they do when they’re bored and they’ve already exhausted themselves playing volleyball. That is, to say, the kitchen is where they spend time when they’re inside.

Hinata sits himself on the counter again while Kageyama rolls rice balls in his hands. Once he finishes, he turns around and ruffles Hinata’s hair, laughing as the boy tries to pick rice out of his hair. Hinata’s hair is soft, Kageyama thinks, and a small smile touches his lips. When Hinata points this out, Kageyama shouts back at him that _no, he’s not smiling, shut up dumbass._

Kageyama sits himself on the edge of the counter the next time. He’s a bit too big and it’s sort of uncomfortable, but the view is certainly worth it. Hinata is bent over a sauce he’s making to pour over their stir fry, and the shirt he’s wearing is just too small that Kageyama can see a sliver of skin that’s just so _cute_ –

And he’s blushing furiously and excusing himself to the bathroom to figure out what the hell is wrong with him.

It feels like forever, but it’s only been about two weeks, when Kageyama finally realizes the problem is that he’s _really_ into Hinata. That scares him even more than not knowing what the problem was, because now he feels like Hinata can read his mind and that Hinata knows. Subconsciously, Hinata is always close to him, and Kageyama makes sure of it; sometimes, even, while Hinata took a shower, Kageyama would sit on the bathroom floor and chat with him just because he was bored. He never understood until now why Hinata stepping out in just a towel was so… _gwah._

He’s been around Hinata far too long if he’s thinking in words like _gwah._

It’s when they’re cooking (when are they not) that Hinata kisses him the first time. It honestly is an accident, at least that’s what Hinata says and that’s what Kageyama wants to believe, because he already feels like he might burst and knowing Hinata feels the same about him would make him actually combust. It’s when they’re fumbling around the kitchen, Hinata cooking some of the vegetables Kageyama had snuck into the cart, Kageyama cooking the pork. Hinata’s hand wraps around Kageyama (he claims later that he was trying to reach around him and grab something) and Kageyama turns, looking down quizzically, when Hinata’s lips graze his own – and his cheeks and his ears and his entire body feels hot, and he stills, almost burning the pork.

Then, it becomes something of a ritual. Something they never take out of the kitchen, no matter how much either of them wants to. One day Hinata suggests they make cookies, and flour ends up coating Kageyama’s face, but instead of getting angry he just peppers Hinata with kisses, claiming that he’s making Hinata’s face dirty while he cleans his own (but not much flour actually gets on Hinata). Later that evening, they don’t talk about it.

It’s practically every time they cook, now, and it’s getting serious – like, Kageyama’s hands are getting dangerously close to Hinata’s crotch and vice versa serious – before Hinata brings it up outside of the kitchen.

“Hey,” he speaks carefully, something Kageyama isn’t used to, especially because during quarantine Hinata has found himself babbling more and more. Kageyama looks over at him questioningly and Hinata takes this as a sign to continue. “What are we doing?”

“Watching the game,” Kageyama points to the recorded volleyball match playing on the television.

“That’s not what I mean, Tobio.”

Kageyama hates how casually Hinata uses his first name.

“I mean in the kitchen, you kiss me and act like we’re a couple or something, but then once we’re done cooking it’s like nothing happened. Why?” Hinata sounds calm when he’s talking, but one look and Kageyama knows he’s just as nervous as Kageyama feels. His cheeks are red and he’s fidgeting, but he maintains eye contact.

Kageyama has to look away. “I mean, I don’t know,” he mumbles, like a child that just got asked why they were doing something they weren’t supposed to be doing. Hinata almost laughs at the expression.

“Can we do that more than just in the kitchen?” Hinata asks finally, and a blush spreads across Kageyama’s face. “I mean, I really like it and it seems like you do to and – “

Hinata’s interrupted by the stern hands on his face as Kageyama pulls Hinata in for a kiss, which quite honestly feels weird and wrong as they sit on the couch.

They pull back and blink at each other a few times. Then Hinata makes a sort of face of embarrassment and he’s burying his head in his hands. Kageyama blushes. Was he not supposed to do that?

“Bakageyama,” Hinata grumbles and grabs his collar, pulling him into the kitchen.

**Author's Note:**

> I had a lot of fun writing this! I miss writing cute little one-shots, so if you have any prompt suggestions, please let me know! Thank you so much for reading!


End file.
